plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies
Plants vs. Zombies to gra komputerowa z gatunku tower defense wyprodukowana i wydana przez PopCap Games (wersja na Androida wydana przez Electronic Arts) na komputery osobiste, Androida, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Vita oraz iOS. Jej premiera odbyła się 5 maja 2009 roku. Gracz ma za zadanie obronić swój dom używając roślin i odeprzeć atak nadchodzących zombie. Rozgrywka W Plants vs. Zombies gracz może umieszczać różne rośliny przed domem, żeby zatrzymać grupę zombie, która chce zjeść mózgi mieszkańców. Miejsce gry jest podzielone na linie poziome, gdzie zombie pojawiają się po prawej stronie ekranu i idą po jednej linii w lewą stronę. Gdy napotkają przeszkodę próbują ją zjeść lub obejść. Kupienie każdej rośliny kosztuje punkty słońca, które gracz zdobywa podczas walki. Rozgrywane poziomy różnią się porą dnia, a także miejscem. Poza walką gracz ma do dyspozycji sklep, gdzie może kupić różne ulepszenia takie jak nowe rośliny czy nasiona. Dostępny jest także ogród, w którym postać może sadzić i podlewać własne rośliny. Rośliny *Peashooter *Sunflower *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-shroom *Sun-shroom *Fume-shroom *Grave Buster *Hypno-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Ice-shroom *Doom-shroom *Lily Pad *Squash *Threepeater *Tangle Kelp *Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Sea-shroom *Plantern *Cactus *Blover *Split Pea *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Magnet-shroom *Cabbage-pult *Flower Pot *Kernel-pult *Coffee Bean *Garlic *Umbrella Leaf *Marigold *Melon-pult *Gatling Pea *Twin Sunflower *Gloom-shroom *Cattail *Winter Melon *Gold Magnet *Spikerock *Cob Cannon *Imitater *Explode-o-nut *Giant Wall-nut *Giant Sunflower (tylko PC) *Giant Marigold (tylko PC) Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Dancer *Ducky Tube Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Digger Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Zombie Yeti *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss *Trash Can Zombie *Target Zombie *Giga-gargantuar *Giga-Football Zombie *Peashooter Zombie *Wall-nut Zombie *Gatling Pea Zombie *Tall-nut Zombie *Jalapeno Zombie *Squash Zombie *Dolphin *Baseball Zombie *Catapult Baseball Zombie *Chinese Zombies *Zombie Worm *Sunflower Zombie Tryby gry *Adventure Mode *Mini-games *Puzzle Mode **Vasebreaker **I, Zombie **Last Stand (tylko iOS i Android) *Survival Mode *Zen Garden *Osiągnięcia (niedostępne na przeglądarce) *Quick Play (tylko iOS, Nook i Android) *Versus Mode (tylko X360, PS3 i NDS) *Zombatar *Co-op Mode (tylko X360 i PS3) *Usunięte mini-gry (tylko PC) Galeria Odbiór gry Plants vs. Zombies zyskało pozytywny odbiór w mediach zyskując wynik 88% na serwisie Metacritic. Andy J Kolozsy z IGN stwierdził że produkt jest bardziej złożony niż inne z tego gatunku, a także pochwalił wciągającą rozgrywkę. Redaktor Chris Watters pochwalił projekt roślin i zombie i ogólną jakość wykonania. Negatywnie ocenił zmianę poziomu trudności pomiędzy poziomami. Alice Liang określiła grę jako atrakcyjną, twierdząc że obrońcy trawników oddają odpowiedni balans między łatwością rozgrywki a bogatą rozgrywką. Gra została nominowana przez Akademię Sztuk i Nauk Interaktywnych w kategoriach "Casual Game of the Year" i "Outstanding Achievement in Game Design", a także w "Best Game Design", "Innovation", i "Best Download Game" przez Game Developers Choice Awards. Zobacz też *Rośliny (Plants vs. Zombies) *Zombies (Plants vs. Zombies) en:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Gry Kategoria: Plants vs. Zombies